


Coira stories

by Emmerdale_coira



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_coira/pseuds/Emmerdale_coira
Summary: A collection of cain and moira stories. Which includes some other characters.





	Coira stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Any suggestions or requests comment plz xxx

The scene we didn't get to see of cain telling moira about Chas and paddys baby. My take on what that would've gone like.

Cain walked into butlers farm still in complete shock from his sister's devastating revelation. He was greeted by his wife smiling as she sat at the table feeding their son. Cain walked being where she was sat and kissed her on the head while she continued to try and feed isaac who kept throwing his drink onto the floor. Cain went upstairs to shower and collect his thoughts. Moira knew that something was off with him as he hadn't said a word to her when he had come home. She knocked on the bathroom door and shouted in "Cain,love are you ok".  
To which he replied. "Yes I'll be done in a minute" and she took isaac to his room to get him ready for bed. 

By the time moira had got isaac to sleep cain had finished his shower and was sitting on the sofa watching the tv. Moira came down the stairs and sat next to him on the sofa , put her legs across his and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Darling,what's wrong". Moira said in a concerned tone.  
"If I tell you you have to promise not to tell anyone until the rest of the family have been told" He said to her.  
"Ok, what is it. I'm getting worried now"  
..  
"It's chas"  
..  
"What about chas"  
..  
"Her baby" cains speech froze as he prepared himself for what he was about to say."Her baby isn't going to live for more than a few hours after it is born"  
..  
Moira sat there stunned in complete silence. Eventually she got out "oh my god, poor chas"  
..  
"She doesn't want anyone feeling sorry for her but she's really struggling and now she dosent want to marry paddy and everything is falling apart" a tear dropped from cains eye and moira put her arms around him and pulled him close. They talked and hugged for a bit longer until moira decided to go to bed. Cain assured her that he would follow soon. Moira awoke at 2am to find the other side of her bed cold. She got up yawning and discovered cain who was asleep on the sofa. She nudged him and whispered "Is it ok if I join you"  
He pulled her down onto the sofa and wrapped his arm around her waist while his other hand played with her hair and she drifted off back to sleep. They were both woken the next morning by a crying nine month old. And moira got up to see to him.  
...  
Moira had put isaac into his little outfit for the wedding and cain was holding him ready to go when she came out of their bedroom dressed and ready to go. Cain just looked at her with his mouth slightly open completely captivated by her and also her very low cut top which he found himself staring at.  
"Wow" was all he manages to say.  
"Eyes up" She replied with a giggle.  
Cain put isaac in his pram and they went out of the door when he had put isaac in the car he went behind moira , kissed her on the neck and said  
"You are so beautiful "  
She blushed and laughed it off. But he really meant it, he always did.  
....  
They got to the pub and looked at eachother knowing how hard what they are about to do is. He rubbed her leg and squeezed it a little to reassure her and with that they got out of the car and went into the pub to break the news to the dingles.  
....  
The sound of silence , of shock, in the pub was haunting. A wave of grief had swept over the entire family  
Broken by muffled sobs as people tried to conceal their devastation.  
Cain and Marlon explained how chas and paddy didn't want people to grieve over margarita but to be happy that she exists and that she has brought joy to her parents.  
.......  
Moira had gone home before cain as isaac was starting to get tired and moody. Cain came home and Moira was drinking a brew at the table after getting isaac down for the night. She had changed out of what she had been wearing and was in her dressing gown. They smiled at eachother and he went and got straight into bed completely worn out by the day. A while later moira climbed in next to him which woke him up slightly he put his arm around her body and she lay her head on his chest , cain kissed her on the head and then went straight back to sleep. Moira however, lay awake her mind too busy to rest. Eventually she gave up on sleep and slipped out of bed and mad hereslf a brew. Cain had also got up noticing she had got up and he staggered into the kitchen still half asleep.  
"Moira,love it's 3 in the morning why are you awake"  
..  
"Couldn't sleep"  
..  
"Are you ok" Cain said yawning  
..  
"I'm fine, just can't sleep is all"  
They were interrupted by Isaacs cries. And they sighed in sync.  
"I'll go" moira said  
..  
"You sure"  
..  
"Yeah, you go back to bed" she gave him a quick KISS on the way past him and went upstairs to see what their son wanted.  
She came back downstairs to their bedroom with isaac and brought him in for a cuddle as he wasn't going back to sleep.  
"Why have you brought him down, you get annoyed with me when I bring him in with us at night " Cain mumbled sleppily  
..  
"I know I just wanted a wee cuddle "  
By this point cain had fell back to sleep. Moira just lay awake with isaac until she had to get up to start work on the farm. .


End file.
